Ahead of time
by melibelly
Summary: when a five year old Harry some how finds himself in 1979, there are bound to be afew questions from everyone favorite marauders. complete
1. friends and strangers

**Ahead of time**

Chapter one: Friends and strangers 

"Get in your ruddy cupboard." Yelled uncle Vernon, as he grabbed his nephew's arm and roughly dragged him towards the closet door.

"B-b-but I" stammered Harry "I don't know how it happened."

Vernon grunted in annoyance. "You're not to come out until you stop this freakish nonsense!"

He pushed Harry through the narrow door and Harry heard the lock click and footsteps fade away. He couldn't explain it one second Dudley had been bullying him about his ugly hair, big clothes and lack of parents when all of a sudden Dudley could not longer talk.

No matter how hard Harry tried to explain that he couldn't explain how Dudley's voice had died his aunt and uncle seemed convinced it was Harry's doing.

Harry sat up slowly and righted himself in an irritated motion. Why did things always happen to him? Why did everybody hate him? Why couldn't he be normal?

He lay back in bed and let the silent tears fall. Today marked the end of Harry's first week of school and everyone hated him. None of the other kids wanted to play with him and Dudley kept telling his classmates stories. At lunch, as Harry had eaten by himself, he had heard Dudley tell his many friends about when Harry had accidentally peed his pants in the car when uncle Vernon had refused to stop. For the rest of the day they had called him pee pee pants.

The five-year-old rolled over on his bed and wiped his eyes. He had long since given up on his dream that he would be taken away from his relatives "care," but even so that night he wished with all his heart to have someone come and rescue him. After the horrible week he had had all he wanted was someone to tell him it was ok, like a mother. If Harry thought hard enough he sometimes thought he could remember a lullaby.

Humming the tune that maybe was or maybe wasn't his mother song the little boy gave himself as much comfort as he could and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. He dreamt of a far away magical society that came to rescue him. A place that wouldn't lock him in his cupboard or call him pee-pee pants. But when the clutches of sleep finally relinquished its hold, Harry was no longer in the safety of his cupboard.

He blinked away the fog and stretched before he saw the old man.

Two piercing black eyes stared at him through half moon spectacles, making him jump in fright. The man was leaning over him, a look of fascination on his face as his long white beard grazed the floor lightly. "Hello." The man said as he noticed the boy was awake, his big blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Umm… Hi." Harry whispered in awe before nervously darting is eyes around the room. What he saw made him become more wide awake then the time that his aunt petunia had threatened to leave his in his cupboard for a week if he didn't "get his lazy arse moving." There was a big desk with lots of papers on it, a huge fire place and many odd Knick knacks that Harry could not even begin to guess what they where and … wait had that picture just moved?

"What's your name?" asked the man in a calm trusting voice with a slight smile on his face.

"H-Harry." He stuttered

"Well Harry," the man said leaning back "I'm professor Dumbledore. Do you have any recollection of how you came to be at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? I-I was sleeping sir. I promise. I don't know how it happened." Harry waited to be told he was wrong and that he did know and to set it right and not do it again, but it never came.

The professor nodded in understanding. "Alright, well how about I take you to my house and we can figure out how it happened over some tea and biscuits?" He winked. "What do you say to that?"

Harry scrambled to stand up off the floor in front of the friendly stranger. Aunt Petunia had told Harry not to talk to strangers or go anywhere with people he didn't know, but this man seemed so nice and Aunt Petunia was no where in sight. "Ok."

The old man's smile widened, making his crow's feet wrinkle, and Harry felt a feeling of safety come over him. This man would not hurt him.

"Harry have you ever traveled by floo powder before?" The man asked, as he walked slowly towards the fireplace.

Harry was completely confused: Floo what? "Umm…no sir, sorry." Ashamed at not understanding he looked at his feet and kicked them nervously.

"Nothing to worry about." Said Dumbledore "We'll go together then. Follow me."

To Harry's utter disbelief the man stepped into the fire with out hesitation motioning for Harry to follow. "It won't hurt you." he assured as the fire cast playful glows over his feet.

Cautiously Harry moved into the flames and took Dumbledore's hand. The elder man smiled at him and threw his hand up to let a dust come over them yelling out words Harry didn't quite catch.


	2. You look familiar

Chapter two: you look familiar

Harry was spinning fast in a vortex of green. He opened his mouth to scream but swallowed a mouthful of horrible tasting stuff. Without warning he landed tripping and falling to the floor breaking his glasses in the tapped middle again.

The old man came over and helped Harry up brushing him off in the process and handing him his somehow mended glasses, only then did Harry get a glimpse of where he was.

They were standing in the living room of a very strange house. There where weird things that Harry had never seen before placed meticulously around the in the comfortable space.

"Lets go fetch that tea then." Dumbledore said then led him out of the room into the kitchen. They're where several people at the table talking animatedly about something.

"All I'm saying," said one with messy black hair "Is that there's no possible way Remus is the spy. He's our friend."

"He's all of our friends, James." Said a pretty red haired girl "but if there's evidence then we can't take chances."

The third very handsome man looked thoughtful and angry. "The information is not concrete so we can't jump to conclusions but if I find out information is leaking through him I will blast his ass to next week!"

There was a silence after this statement and the three at the table just seemed to realize the old mans presence.

"Hi Albus." The messy haired man greeted as he ruffled his hair "What brings you here? I thought you wouldn't be coming back to headquarters for at least another week? What happened to staying at Hogwarts?"

"I was planning on it but the appearance of Harry has forced me to alter my plans slightly."

All the adults' heads turned to meet Harry's nervous gaze. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as they stared at him.

The handsome man frowned. "It's not like you to bring home strays at time like this."

"He appeared in my office as I was reading a letter from the minister." Dumbledore continued "Harry meet James," He pointed to the messy haired boy. "Lily" His figure moved to point at the woman. "And Sirius." He waved his hand towards the handsome man closest to Harry, who waved.

"How did he get there Albus?" Lily asked "no one can apparate to Hogwarts and he's to young for that anyway."

"That's what I intend to find out. Maybe you could question him whilst I boil the water for some tea?" the old man shuffled around the kitchen and pulled out a few cups.

"Why don't you sit down Harry?" said Lily "we won't bite."

Slowly he obeyed and sat next to the man who had waved, he didn't want to get in trouble.

"What's your name? Umm…Your full name?" said the one called James, he looked at Harry with caring eyes and gripped Lily's left hand, whose wedding band sparkled in the dim light.

"Harry…Umm… Harry James Potter."

To his surprise this got quite a reaction from the people sitting around the table. The one next to him laughed and the couple stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"Come to think of it," Commented Sirius "He does look like you, Prongs. Has your hair, Lily's eyes." He laughed again throwing back his head in mirth.

"Shut it, Padfoot." Said James tersely

Who was Padfoot? What was Prongs? Harry thought but didn't dare ask: Uncle Vernon had told Harry never to ask questions.

"What where you doing before you came here Harry?" asked Lily calmly

Harry scrunched up his eyes to think. "Uncle Vernon was mad at me so I got sent to go think about what I'd done and I fell asleep." He replied guiltily

Sirius laughed even louder. "He really takes after you, Prongs."

The woman's face had gone paper white though, you could tell that thoughts where racing threw her mind. Harry heard her faintly repeat his uncle's name.

Just then in walked the old man again carrying a tray of steaming cups with a plate of cookies on the corner.

Instantly Harry felt relieved. The elderly man was the only one not giving him strange looks.

"So," said Dumbledore taking a seat at the head of the table and placing the tray down. "What's the verdict?"

The man next to Harry smiled in a mischief's way and made a big show with his hands as he announced "This is Harry James Potter." Before barking a laugh again.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in surprise and fixed Harry with a calculating stare.

Harry wished they would stop.

"Yes." The oldest man said slowly "Yes that's very interesting… Tell me Harry what year is it?"

Harry was confused by being asked such a silly question, but answered politely anyway, Aunt Petunia would have been proud. "Its 1985 sir."

The adults exchanged nervous glances as Harry gingerly took a cookie. At the Dursley's he had never been allowed sweets.

"Little bugger figured out how to time travel." Said Sirius ruffling Harry's hair and almost making him choke on his cookie. "Yep, He should be conceived any time now." He added winking at his raven-haired friend who replied with a smack on the head. "Hey!" Sirius cried throwing up his arms in defense. "As long as I'm the godfather I'm happy."

Harry was now completely lost. Time travel? Conceived? Godfather? So he decided to do the one thing his uncle had never told him to do: ask a question. "What does Con-conceived mean?" He had said it very quietly but all the adults had heard.

Sirius held his stomach in pain from the laughter and Dumbledore chuckled while the other two's face went scarlet.

"That's not important." Said the woman whose face was now nearing the color of her hair as she glared at the man to Harry's left. After Sirius had calmed down a little Lily continued. "You said you where in trouble with your uncle, Harry. Where are your parents?"

Harry took another bite of his cookie before answering. "They died when I was little in a car crash."

James snorted. "Car crash my ass-sleep." He finished his eye's darting between his wife and the five-year-old.


	3. cooking up trouble

Chapter 3: Cooking up trouble

"Alright." Said Dumbledore firmly "We've heard enough. James, Lily come with me. Harry stay with Sirius at headquarters."

Sirius stopped laughing abruptly and his face fell. "Why do I have to be put on babysitting duty?" He whined

Harry's head darted back and forth between the adults as if he where watching a tennis match.

"You're the godfather." James retorted with a smirk smugly planted in his lips

"You have to have the bloody kid first!" Shot back an agitated Sirius, crossing his arms.

The old man cleared his throat. "I have to have a private word with James and Lily, concerning recent events. Don't worry we shouldn't be more than an hour."

With that the man got up and left the room, the couple not far behind him.

"You two be good." Said Lily in such a sweet voice it could have corroded teeth.

Sirius grunted.

Harry stared after them. Should he follow? But the man had said to stay. Was he in trouble? Had he done something wrong? Unable to answer his questions and not willing to ask another question after their previous response, he turned to the other occupant of the room waiting for some sort of entertainment.

"So kid, "said the man "What do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged not knowing how to answer: he was normally told what to do.

"How old are you anyway?"

Harry held up his full hand proudly. "I'm five." He announced puffing out his chest.

The good looking man raised his eyebrow looking impressed. "That big, hun?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Why you're practically full grown, you don't need a babysitter." The little boy beamed, it was a welcome change from being told he was too small. "Hmm…" Sirius eyes darted around the room in thought. "How about cooking? We could make a cake for dessert tonight, wouldn't that be nice?"

Harry smiled and pushed out of his chair ready for action. This man was nice.

Sirius smiled sloppily and stood up and walked towards the cooking area, Harry almost tripping over his heals.

"Alright so… where gonna need flower…egg's…" the man darted around the room grabbing the ingredients for a basic cake, ticking them off mentally. Harry just watched not knowing where anything was.

"Ok so that's everything." Sirius smiled down at the boy. "Your gonna need to be a bit taller to see over the counter there, chef." He pulled out a stick and whispered something.

Then something happened that Harry could have sworn _actually_ happened: A chair flew over and landed in front of him. Harry stared wide eyed, things like that only happened in your imagination and uncle Vernon had told him there was no such thing as imagination.

"Well jump on, we need to get cooking if we want to be done before the old farts get back."

Hesitantly Harry stepped up and felt reassured when the chair did not collapse.

After a few broken eggs and lots of spilt ingredients they where ready to mix.

The man pulled out the stick he had used earlier and lifted it high.

"No!" Harry cried out loudly, startling Sirius who almost fell over "That's not how you do it!"

"Oh really," said Sirius raising his eyebrows again and crossing his arms "How do you do it then?"

"Like this." Harry grabbed the mans stick and promptly started to stir the ingredients with it, humming a song he had learnt in music class earlier that week.

Sirius went ballistic! "NO Harry! NOT MY WAND!" He stomped his foot like he was the five year old and moaned. "Not My wand!!… Fine, fine just do whatever you want… bloody muggles!"

Harry ignored him and kept going until it was just the right texture. He did a lot of cooking at the Dursley's. Harry turned to Sirius a look of complete excitement on his face, presenting the wand to him.

"Can I lick it?" Yummy cake mix was stuck on the stick and now dripping on the floor. Never once at the Dursley's had Harry ever been allowed to lick the spatula, that had always been a privilege only for Dudley. But now Dudley was nowhere to be seen.

Sirius sighed. "Fine, I can't see what harm it'll do."

Harry cheered and took his time, careful not to miss one piece of the mix, then thrust the wand into Sirius's hand. Sirius looked slightly disgusted and ran over to the sink very quickly.

Without the help of the man Harry started to poor the thick cake into the pan. He apologized profusely for spilling, Aunt Petunia would have been so mad, but Sirius just shrugged it off like he didn't care.

Cautiously Harry placed the pan in the oven, with help from the man and they both just stood there for a few minutes panting and marveling at their work of art.

Footstep's where coming, then "What in the bloody blazes is going on here?"

They turned to see James, Lily and Dumbledore, the older man the only one showing any amusement.

"Cooking!" said Harry enthusiastically

"What he said." Sirius nodded in Harry's direction.

While the adults talked heatedly Harry examined his fingers and stated licking the mix off.

"Don't do that." Said the woman coming towards Harry a look of concern on her face "that has raw egg's in it."

Immediately the little boy stopped and let Lily wipe his hands with a wash cloth.

"He didn't eat any more of it, did he?" she asked Sirius looking suspicious

"Course not." He replied looking offended "What type of babysitter do you think I am?"


	4. truths

Chapter 4: Truths

Harry was told that he was going to be spending a little while here with James and Lily. At first he was scared about this but by suppertime he was convinced that Aunt Petunia had been wrong about strangers. They where all so nice, they couldn't be bad. James played with Harry, teaching him a game called exploding snap that he had never heard of. Lily made supper and Harry ate more that he had ever been allowed before.

"Bring out the cake." Declared Sirius when they had all whipped their plates clean.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It'll be along in a little while."

The handsome man frowned and looked at her confused. "It should have been cooking long enough by now."

"Well, as amazing cooks as you are, you forgot one key element of cooking: turning on the oven."

James spit his pumpkin juice all over the table clutching his side in laughter. "Leave it to Padfoot." He gasped in between bought of Hysteria.

Lily stood up, taking the plates from James and Sirius. Quickly, Harry stood up and started to help clear the table: a chore he always had to do at the Dursley's. Careful not to hurt any of the delicate dishes and cutlery he placed them beside the sink, seeing as there was no dishwasher.

"Umm…Thank you Harry that's very nice." Lily said helping him with a particularly heavy platter.

The three adults (Dumbledore had left, he does have a school to run.) and Harry marched into the living room where it would be more comfortable to sit and talk. Harry took a spot next to the lady and got comfortable, he was feeling very sleepy now that he was warm and fed. Harry could not remember the last time his stomach had been so full.

He let the soothing voices of the adult's wash over him as he thought. He didn't know where he was but it was sure better than his relative's house. Before Dumbledore had left he had shown Harry a room. His room. His own room. Never before had he felt so happy.

Suddenly there was a shrieking and Harry came out of his daze. Lily was looking very upset pointing at a spider on her lap. Bravely (for a 5 year old) Harry jumped forward grabbed it and flicked it onto the floor.

"See, Lil. Harry's not afraid of a little spider, you shouldn't be either." Said James smirking boyishly at his wife.

"Thanks Harry, your very brave." She said ruffling the little boy's hair and shooting her husband a death glare.

Harry shrugged. "There are lots of spiders in my cupboard."

"Your cupboard?" asked Sirius leaning forward in concern

"Yes, the one under the stairs." The young boy stated matter of factly

"Oh… you like to play there?" Lily prodded

"No." Harry corrected "That's where I sleep."

The Adults mouths dropped as there eyes grew wide. James looked really mad. What had he done? Why where they so mad? "I'm sorry." Said Harry quickly, almost on instinct "I didn't mean to."

James's face calmed. "It's not your fault Harry, It's ok."

For some reason Harry believed him. Immediately all his worry's drifted away. Harry took back his comfortable place next to Lily and leaned back as her strong arm rapped around him. It didn't take long before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up in a completely different place from where he had fallen asleep and a room very different than his familiar cupboard. Harry panicked. While this room was nice, how had he gotten there?

He jumped out of bed and carefully pushed open the door. The hallway was empty. The silence scared Harry a little so he ran down the stairs quickly, his bare feet sticking to the cold floor. He stopped abruptly when he heard voices.

"I can't believe Petunia would be so cruel. I know she doesn't like me that much but he's still her sisters kid." Said a lady's voice

" At least he's alive." Countered a man's deep voice "I wonder how we went? I know it sure as hell wasn't a car crash."

"You know that kid doesn't understand a thing about magic." A Different man's voice. "I almost gave him a heart attack when I levitated a chair and he insisted on mixing the cake the muggle way. Took 10 times as long!"

"Yes, Dumbledore told us to keep the magic to a minimum. It might shock him."

"I don't think he should go back, he should stay here. After all he is ours."

"James you know we can't no matter how mush we want to. I hate the thought of sending him back to that hell."

"Hey, " said a man's voice with more joy "now that we know what's suppose to happen we can change it."

There was a sigh. "We don't know how it happens."

"Detail's." answered the same mans voice.

"Ever the optimist, eh Padfoot?"

There was a pause in the conversation and Harry shuffled into the room trying not to be noticed, no such luck.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair fondly, something he had taken to doing.

"Hi." He answered timidly

"Want some pancakes?" asked Lily presenting a plate of fluffy circles

Harry took one and poured some syrup on hungrily.

"How'd you sleep?" Questioned James "A lot better than a cupboard, right?"

Harry finished chewing before answering. "I slept great, thanks."

"Lords your polite." Muttered Sirius shaking his head.

There was a loud "pop" and Harry jumped a foot in the air and looked around curiously.

A sickly Grey/blond haired man walked in holding a huge pile of papers. The man looked exhausted and his clothes hung off him lifelessly. He stopped at the small gathering of people and eyed them.

Harry shifted nervously under his stare.

"Lord's James, " said the new man slowly " I know we haven't been exactly keeping in touch but I would hope you would tell me if you had a kid." His eye's sparkled at Harry showing more spirit than the rest of his frail figure and suddenly Harry was less afraid.

James and Sirius laughed stiffly.

"Remus would you come in the other room for a word please?" Lily said motioning towards the living room.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Whispered James to Sirius, as the two adult figures retreated, Although Harry heard it perfectly. "The evidence was very weak. Come on its Remus."

"Right, right." Muttered Sirius staring off in the direction of the door towards the living room.

"Finished already?" exclaimed James pointing at Harry's plate. He nodded. "Alright then why don't we go and get you dressed in something else. You're still wearing the stuff you had on yesterday. Soon you're gonna start to smell."

Afraid of gaining an odor Harry jumped out of his seat eagerly.

James laughed. "Come on." They walked down the hall, passing the closed living room door, and up the stairs. James had brought him into the room he had woken up in this morning, now that he was no longer afraid he noticed it was the same place that Dumbledore had shown him.

Harry walked in behind James and sat on the bed, watching as James pulled out a bag and some clothes.

"Lily popped out this morning and got you some thing's." He informed tossing a T-shirt and pant's on the bed. "oh at toothbrush…never thought of that…" Harry's heart jumped a beat as he realized that he was getting new clothes!! James looked up as he placed socks to the clothes pile. "So do you need help or…"

"I can do it myself." Harry replied "I am five, you know."

"That big, hun?" James said repeating the same facial expression as his friend " Well do you mind if I watch cause… don't; tell anyone but I still need help."

Harry was shocked. He was big, he was supposed to be able to do it already.

"I'll show you." Harry told him, it was pretty hard, he concluded.

"Phew," James whipped the top of his head "That'd be great."

"First you take off all the clothes you have on." Harry tugged off his pant's and pulled off his shirt with a bit of difficulty.

James frowned. "Where'd you get those bruises?"

Harry shrugged. "Dudley. Ok now you take your pants. You put one foot at a time…two feet is too hard…I tried once."

Slowly the bigger man's frown turned upside down as he watched his son struggle with the clothing. Harry did very well, except for a backward shirt (which James didn't mention). The man and his son from the future left the room a few minutes later ready to take on the day.


	5. Discovery's

Chapter 5: Discovery's

"So whose Dudley?" asked James offhandedly as they came into the kitchen and back into Sirius presence, who looked at them curiously.

"My cousin." Harry replied shortly, he didn't like Dudley much.

James's eyebrow disappeared into the fringe of his messy hair. "And he gave you those bruises?"

Harry nodded and explained a little. "I'm a freak."

Sirius gave him a guarded look, then picked him up and placed him carefully on his lap. "The only freak is Dudley for thinking that."

Harry giggled and Sirius egged him on by tickling him mercilessly under the arms.

"Help!' Harry gasped looking at James, who just stood and watched. Struggling Harry wiggled his way out of the older mans grasp. "Stop." He ordered stamping his small foot.

Sirius threw back his head in laughter. "Alright, alright. Let's go in the other room they should be done by now."

James nodded, he had become very quite since Harry had told him about Dudley. Harry hopped that James wasn't mad at him. Maybe he should have explained a bit more why he was a freak?

In the living room the man they called Remus was still there talking to lily enthusiastically about a cooking recipe. When the 3 boys came in he stopped and glanced at the clock on the wall. "11 o'clock? Oh I have to go, order business. Nice to meet you Harry, see you guys later." He waved and… disappeared?

Harry backed away nervously: people did not disappear. Lily gave him a look of unease and reached out to touch him, but Harry winced and dodged it.

"It's ok Harry." She said softly

"It's just a bit of magic." Commented Sirius dismissively

Harry's huge green eye's widened "there's no such thing as magic."

Lily's brow creased. James remained silent and just watched a look of hatred growing on his face.

"Who told you that?" Lily whispered

Before Harry could open his mouth James stepped forward blocking the little boy's view of the lady. "I'll tell you who told him." James said roughly "You're good for nothing sister and her idiot husband, not to mention their brat of a kid who spends his spare time hitting him around." James pointed his finger at Harry and Lily's eyes followed it. Abruptly James turned and kneeled in front of Harry, placing his hands on the younger boy shoulders. "There is magic Harry. It's everywhere, even in you and me. Don't let anyone tell you different, understand?"

His large hazel eye's where starring into Harry's green ones willing him to believe him. As confused as harry was though he did believe. If there was no magic then how could this have happened? How could he be in his cupboard one moment and in the old mans office in the next? How could he have travelled by fire place? How could that man just disappear? Maybe in this land of magic people always appeared and disappeared and that was how he had gotten here in the first place?

Slowly harry nodded.

James face brightened noticeably and he flashed a smile.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, then…

"Say, I've got an idea why don't we take him flying?" Sirius blurted not being able to stand the tension.

"Great idea, Padfoot."

Lily eyed the two men apprehensively. "As long as you stick low to the ground and don't do anything nuts. Harry's never ridden a broom before."

"Calm down." James soothed "How much harm can we do?" His wife gave him a penetrating stare and James melted under it. "Alright, alright nothing nut's."

She turned to Sirius.

Sirius held up his hand as if taking an oath. "On my fathers honor."

James grabbed Harry's arm and led him towards the fireplace. "What honor would that be Padfoot?"

"I'm part of the most noble and ancient house of black, don't you know, Prongs?"

James laughed and dropped the powder, engulfing them in green flames.

Harry fell and started to cough upon landing. Ashes had gotten in his mouth and left a horrible taste.

James helped him into a standing position and brushed him off whilst Sirius tapped Harry on the back.

The men gave him some space and Harry was able to take a look at his surroundings. They where in a small room decorated in trophies and pictures that where…moving? Magic. Harry gapped open mouthed.

"Morning, James Sirius." Said a little man behind a desk in the corner

"Morning Carl." Replied James taking Harry's hand and steering him towards the counter. "Where gonna need to rent a broom for Harry here."

The man leaned over the table and surveyed the little boy with a critical eye. "Hmm…how about a shooting star…he's just a beginner right?"

James nodded.

"Hear about Bagman?" asked Sirius

"Hear about it? Of course. Idiot. Lucky he didn't get kicked off the team, if you ask me." Carl said pulling a small broom off the shelf and handing it to Harry, who took it uncertainly.

"Bye Carl thanks. Just put it on my membership bill." Said James pulling Harry towards a door to there right. "Come on Harry."

Sirius followed after a few more words exchanged about Bagman.

They entered into a locker room. Both James and Sirius walked like they had been there many times.

Harry was utterly confused. Did they want him to sweep? But he couldn't ask: Uncle Vernon had said to never ask questions. So Harry watched silently, fingering his tiny broom nervously, as the two adults changed and talked about a man named Bagman.

"Alright Harry," said James finally dressed in his strange outfit. "Are you ready for your first flying lesson?"

"Umm…" Flying? How? It was just a broom.

"Course he is!" Sirius said enthusiastically patting Harry on the back and shoving him towards a door across the room. "If he's anything like you, Prongs we wouldn't be able to get him down." He laughed and pushed open the door.

Harry stood frozen in shock. They where standing at the entrance to a huge field with what looked like three giant bubble blowers on each end. He had never seen anything like it.

"Come on Harry, over here." James called waving him over "alright, you mount your broom like this, now copy me…That's great!" James's voice was very giddy and his smile threatened to become bigger than his face when Harry had done it right. "Ok, now to come off the ground just kick off a little… now you try." He ordered hovering a few inches off the ground.

Harry did and couldn't help but feel amazed and happy when it worked. He was flying!! There was no way anyone would ever believe him.

"Now, to go up a bit" James was telling him "just tilt your broom like this…you got it!"

"The boy's a natural." Yelled Sirius from above them.

"Must have gotten his exceptional skills from his father." James stated "Your father must be a marvelous person."

Sirius snorted in disgust. "Actually I was thinking quite the opposite."

They stayed out flying all day. Harry had never had so much fun! The older man had to chase him to get him down.

They arrived back home just in time or supper, which lily was not very happy about. Harry laughed along with Sirius as they watched James describe Harry's dive to his wife, whose eyes bulged out in an unnatural way.


	6. watch and learn

Watch and learn

Harry woke up the next morning in his room. He had not fallen asleep there last night again but he was no longer afraid. This was his room at James, Lily and Sirius house, he was safe here.

Gingerly he stepped out of his bed, sighing slightly at the loss of his warm covers, and headed towards the kitchen.

There where noises coming from the kitchen again this morning, but today they where different. The clang of pots and pans rang through the silence of the house. The noise of a fridge door opening, shuffling feet, someone yawning. Harry pushed open the door only to discover Lily in her bathrobe sipping a cup of coffee while she leaned over a pan.

"Good morning, Harry." She greeted "care for an omelet?"

"Ok." He answered just happy he didn't have to make his own toast. Harry slid into the familiar spot he had taken the night before, his feet dangling a foot in the air. He kicked his legs rhythmically and hummed the tune of Mary had a little lamb subconsciously.

Lily gave him a questioning look and started to sing the song under her breath continuing to work.

Harry stated. He had not realized that he had been humming out loud, Should he continue? Was she making fun of him? But, she was smiling and seemed to be enjoying herself so he continued.

Soon Lily was all out singing and Harry was laughing as she did silly dance moves to match it. She had a very pretty voice, Harry thought.

She did a weird sort of twirl and placed a beautiful omelet on the table in front of him.

"Now how was that." She asked, "Do you think I'll be the next big thing?"

"Definitely." Harry said picking up his fork and digging in.

Lily laughed. "Of course. How could I go wrong with Mary had a little lamb?"

Harry was about to answer (always answer when adults talk to you Aunt Petunia had said.) when James stumbled into the room. His hair stood up on his head more than usual and his eyelids dropped dangerously.

"What are you two doing?" James asked brushing past Harry and making a b-line for the coffeepot.

"Just amusing ourselves until you get down." Lily explained giggling as she patted down his hair.

"Impossible." James countered taking a big gulp from the huge mug. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on his wife's lips but she moved out of his way.

"Ewe, your breath smells like coffee."

"No greater smell or taste at…" James glanced at the clock "8:30 in the morning. So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Can we go flying again?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. It had been so much fun yesterday.

Lily smiled. "No you can't. We have to go see Dumbledore today, remember?" she said poking her husband who looked just as crushed as Harry. "You remember Dumbledore, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Good, we should actually be going soon. I told him we'd be there at 10. Could you go wake Sirius, Honey?"

James laughed. "I can try but Sirius hasn't woken up this early since Hogwarts, even than he often slept later. I'm gonna need back-up."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't' be so dramatic."

"Harry, " said James turning to the little boy who had been watching avidly "Are you willing to risk life and limb for the noble sake of Lily's punctuality?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, let's go!"

James led Harry upstairs and to the bathroom.

"Not my most original idea but it'll get the job done." Said James picking up the empty plastic garbage pail and holding it under the tap. "Harry could you pull the tap. That's it, put it at the coldest spot."

Harry did as he was told and watched quietly as the pail was filled.

James lifted the container out if the sink. Slowly each holding a side of the garbage, they made there way towards Sirius bedroom. Harry was giggling and the water would spill every once and a while, bnut James didn't seem to mind. They got to the door and James pushed it open.

"Watch and learn." He said flicking his wand and levitating the pail over the soundly sleeping Sirius.

Harry covered his mouth with both his hands to stop the laughter from getting out.

"One," James whispered "Two, three!" He made a circular motion with his wand and the garbage emptied its contents of freezing water on to Sirius.

The echo of Sirius scream reverberated down the hall and reached Lily. You heard her alarmed steps as she bound up the stairs yelling if everything was ok.

"Everything's fine." Yelled James "We just had a little…accident."

"What-?" breathed a winded Lily as she peaked into the room and burst out laughing at the soaking wet Sirius.

"James you prat!" exclaimed Sirius throwing a wet pillow his way. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with such a git. That was the worst, most uninventive prank ever played." Instead of looking mad he just shook his head in disappointment. "Have I not taught you anything? I feel insulted."

James shrugged. "Got the job done. Now hurry up we need to be at Dumbledore's in an hour and I know it normally takes that long for you to do your hair."

Sirius groaned and stepped out of bed. Water dripped off of him and made a small puddle at his feet. He tried helplessly to squeeze out some of the water from his boxers, then looked up wiggling his eyebrows. "Like the view, Lily?"

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Black." She said affectionately

"Alas an impossible feet with my good looks." He shook his head before reaching for his wand and casting a simple drying charm.

Harry couldn't hold it any longer. He let off a stream of very high-pitched laughter and scrunched up his eyes.

"What type of little cretin are you?" Sirius muttered giving Harry a dirty look. "Like watching people being tortured?"

James barked a laugh and clamped a hand on Sirius shoulder. "Meet you down stairs, Padfoot."

At promptly 10:05 they where all assembled in front of the fire place ready to depart. Lily grabbed some floo powder roughly from Sirius. "I can't believe you made us late for Dumbledore!" she seethed at her husband before disappearing in a whirl of green smoke.

James sighed. "I can never win."

"Don't know why she's so worked up mate." Said Sirius apologetically "Its not like he's gonna expel us and anyway its only five minutes, that's practically early for me."

James smiled. "Come on Harry."

They stepped into the fireplace, James yelled out "Hogwarts" and they where gone.

Harry was more prepared this time. Sirius had given him a few instructions like: keeping his eyes closed, shutting his mouth and keeping elbows tucked in but that did not by any means aid his landing. Harry tripped forward and fell, smashing his glasses. He felt several people rush towards him and someone help him up. He heard someone mutter a spell and his glasses where placed back on his face in perfect condition.

For a moment Harry was awed. He took off the glasses and examined them. The tape on the nose was gone, as well, that had been there as long as he could remember. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lily said giving him a gentle shove towards the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Harry smiled. He knew this place. This was where he had arrived to this weird and wonderful world.

"Lemon drop?" the old man offered from behind the desk.

"O-okay." Harry whispered nervously taking a candy.

Once Sirius had arrived, sat down and also was offered a lemon drop before the "meeting" started.

"You'll have to excuse me as I get out my papers. You where early and have taken me somewhat unawares." Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a small pile of parchment.

Lily looked confused. "Sir we where late." She said softly as if she where offending him. "Didn't you say to come at 10?"

"Yes I did Lily, but I was expecting you to be tardy at least half and hour travelling with James and Sirius." He smiled his eyes sparkling at the men's discomfort. "Well then to business. Harry I was curious if you have any recollection of the car crash in which your parents died?"

James made a motion and was silenced by the elder's hand.

Harry scrunched up his face and thought. Hard. "Yes." He said slowly "a little. I see green light and hear a scream."

Lily gasped slightly but was also silenced by a shake of Dumbledore's head. "Harry," he said leaning forward "I was wondering if you would let me do something. It won't hurt of course and I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Harry nodded. He didn't know why but he trusted this man. Aunt Petunia would defiantly not have approved.

Dumbledore smiled wider. "It's very simple all you have to do is think very hard about what happened in the car crash, ok?"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated very hard on the small memory. Distantly he felt the tip of a wand touch his temple.

"Alright Harry its over, Thank you very much. James is going to take you down to madam Pomfrey's for a bit."

Harry nodded thinking nothing had happened. He followed James numbly to the hospital wing.


	7. old and new friends

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish I will never own the rights to Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7: old and new friends**

James pushed open the doors to the hospital wing and strode in confidently with a tentative Harry following. The first thing Harry noticed about the room was that it was white. The floors, the beds and walls, with the exception of the colorful vials decorating the shelves, everything was the same dull color.

There was a lady who had been arranging shelves in the corner who turned upon the swishing sound of the door. "Mr. Potter while I appreciate your visit I am busy at the moment and can not have you disrupting my patients." The stern woman scolded while pointing to various curtains, undoubtedly hiding beds.

James smiled and motioned Harry to come forward. "I feel honored that you remember me. You get so many students in here every day."

"Don't try and charm me Mr. Potter you know perfectly well you spent more time in this ward then all those 'many students' put together. In fact, I am very curious as to when your initials appeared on that", she pointed with her wand to a bed in the far corner, "Bed."

Harry backed away nervously, this woman did not seem nice, but he was reassured by James's laugh.

"Well you said so yourself Poppy I practically lived here. I was simply marking my territory."

She huffed and dropped her arms at her sides. "Why are you here, you look to be in one piece…although I'm not sure something isn't broken in that head of yours."

"Actually," said James turning serious again "I was told by Albus to bring Harry here." James gave Harry a gentle shove and he stumbled forward into madam Pomfrey's line of vision to be taken in for inspection.

Harry felt the feeling of unease come over him again as her eyes bore into him. He stared at the floor nervously kicking his feet and playing with his hands. Was he supposed to say something? Had he done something wrong? Surely she should have said something by now?

Just as Harry opened his mouth to introduce himself the nurse spoke. "Yes Albus has informed me of his visit. Go sit over there."

James nodded and grabbed Harry by the arm pulling the confused boy in the direction of the bed with his initials on it. He pick Harry up, placed him on the bed and kneeled in front of the boy so they where eye to eye.

"Look Harry, I need to go for a little while." James said calmly smiling reassuringly unknowingly spreading panic through his young charge. Of course Harry had known he could not stay with James, Lily and Sirius and that he had to eventually go back to the Dursleys, but couldn't he stay a little longer? Uncle Vernon would be so mad when he found out Harry had used magic. How long would Harry be in his cupboard this time? He liked being here. Why couldn't he stay? Then a horrible thought struck him: the Dursleys would love to get rid of Harry (Didn't they tell him that every day?) If He couldn't stay it was because James, Lily and Sirius didn't want him.

Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Why didn't anyone want him? Uncle Vernon was right, he was a worthless freak.

Desperately James's future son leaned forward and hugged him. "Please don't go. Please don't make me go. I promise I'll be good. Don't send me back."

Harry felt the low rumble of James's chest as he laughed. "Where'd you get that Idea? I'll be back in a while."

Harry pulled back suddenly embarrassed. "Oh."

"Look I know madam Pomfey's a little rough around the edges but her hearts in the right place, okay? Trust her she might do a small check up on you." James' s eyes where sincere and kind. "I'll be back within the hour to get you." James stood and ruffled Harry's hair before leaving.

The nurse came forward with several jars of liquids and mumbling about being 'rough around the edges.' She placed something's on the bedside table and turned to the little boy. "Well then Harry, I am madam Pomfey and I'm going to be giving you check up today."

Harry nodded. He had never really liked the doctors but James had said she was all right. "Okay."

"Right then." She pulled out her stick, everyone seemed to have one, and turned to the boy. Harry examined it carefully. Could something so unremarkable be magic?

The nurse tapped him on the head like a conductor tapping their music stand. A tickling sensation ran through Harry starting at his head and going all the way to his toes. Harry giggled at the feeling.

The lady eyed him carefully before giving him an audible tisk. "Please remove your shirt Harry."

Harry did as he was told, throwing his shirt to the side. There was a gasp form the nurse.

"This won't due." She said as she pulled put a small jar of cream. "No this will not due at all." She dipped her fingers in the cream and brought her hand up.

Harry winced involuntarily, she reminded Harry for a second of when Uncle Vernon hit him, not that he did it often. Every few months if Harry was bad he might receive one of his uncles back hands but mostly they liked to lock him in the cupboard, sometimes both. Neither where very pleasant.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at his reaction and brought her hand down gently, rubbing the cream into the numerous Dudley bruises.

The cream was cold, comforting and worked almost instantly. "Wow!" He whispered "Magic!"

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Of course magic! What where you expecting? Take this." She shoved a goblet into his hand.

Harry tentatively smelt the liquid before drinking it all down. It tasted Horrible, not like some of the raspberry or grape flavored medicines he had taken.

Madam Pomfey ushered Harry into bed demanding he sleep. Harry however was not tired.

He lay in bed for a bit staring at the white ceiling, but it was not long before that grew boring. Harry rolled over in bed every way only to see the boring white every where, that's why Harry decided to get out of bed. Surely there was someone else who wanted to talk.

He stumbled out of the huge bed and pushed past his own white curtains. The nurse was no where in sight. Harry shrugged and walked forward peaking behind the curtains to other patients. The first two where fast asleep, drooling or in positions that looked horribly uncomfortable, but on the third curtain someone was awake.

The bot looked up as his curtain was drawn open. His narrowed as he scanned the area over Harry's head. "Who's there?"

"Hello." Said Harry "I'm Harry."

The adolescent looked down stunned. "Um…Hi, aren't' you a little young to be at Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know."

"Okay well um…what do you want?" He questioned clearly not knowing what to make of the boy in front of him.

"I'm board." Harry replied "are you board?"

The teen smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess I'm kinda board come to think of it." He moved his feet over "you wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Harry wandered over and jumped on to the bed, barley making a dent with his lightweight. "What's your name?"

"Barty. Barty Crouch (Jr.)." the adolescent answered (A/N: Ten bucks says you did not expect that.)

"Hello." Harry repeated swinging his legs What do you want to do?"

Barty shrugged. "Are you sure you're supposed to be here?"

Harry nodded, he felt smart because he knew the answer to all the questions. "That's what James and the Lady said."

"The Lady? Oh madam Pomfrey. Where are your parents kid?"

"Their dead." The little boy said twisting his hands around.

"Oh sorry." Barty said, not sounding so in the least "But they where a wizard and witch right?"

Harry thought for a moment. He didn't really know, but it seemed so important that they where he nodded and replied with an enthusiastic "yes."

"Harry? Harry?" both boys turned at someone calling the name then the curtain slid open. "I found him Poppy!"

Sirius's handsome face was staring back at Harry in concern and relief. He smiled back at Harry for a second before he was pushed aside by the lady.

"I told you to stay in bed!" the nurse screamed yielding a thermometer "you need sleep! Honestly you are in no proper shape to be travelling! And you Mr.Crouch," she turned threateningly towards Barty who wilted at her glare. "I Expected better from you."

"Now, now Poppy" came Sirius voice "Their perfectly fine no need to go nuts on us. Harry was probably board."

Harry nodded nervously. At his aunts house, yelling had been something to run from. Sirius stretched out his hand and took Harry's. The sparkle from his eyes seemed to have dimmed a little but he smiled. "Where gonna go talk to the headmaster a bit then it's time to go home."

I apologize for taking so long on this one. I wanted to clear some stuff up though: James and Lily have not told Harry their his "parents". This is for three reasons 1) A bit of a shock don't you think? 2) Would Harry really believe them? And 3) No they can not keep him (Dumbledore is adamant on that for time changing reasons) and that's just cruel! Also several people have mentioned peter or the lack of. Don't worry he'll be there (I have some plans for that!) but Harry has only really been there 2/3 days, give it time. Also, As much as I would love for the war to stop because of the amazing time travel of the soon to be boy-who-lived so I could keep writing cute chapters, it wouldn't happen. Stay in tuned for some more on that. Ok I think I have successfully babbled too much. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. reactions

Chapter 8: reactions

Sirius led Harry silently back towards the headmaster's office. The man seemed strained and weighed down, a thing a young guy his age should not be. Harry distantly wondered if it was something he had done but instantly pushed those thoughts aside. Hadn't it always been pointed out when he had done something wrong?

Harry started when the gargoyle moved, clearly still adjusting to this New World of magic.

Inside the office Dumbledore sat solemnly behind his big desk talking in whispers to the young couple in front of him.

Harry noticed that Lily's face seemed red and tear strained, like she had been crying. James's face held a look of grim determination.

All occupants turned upon the noise of Harry and Sirius's arrival.

Sirius wordlessly took the only seat left, leaving Harry to stand occwardly in the corner.

Something was wrong. After 6 years with the Dursleys Harry had developed a certain knack to read peoples emotions. He had learnt when to be quiet, when to run and when it was ok to stick up for himself.

"What did Poppy say Sirius in regards to Harry's health?" Dumbledore asked folding his long thin fingers on the desk.

Sirius grunted in disgust. "She says he's underfed and needs a better diet. He's got some nasty bruise's that where obviously caused by fighting or abuse or both. She also says he's never had a potion or vaccination for diseases, which he will have to get."

Lily made a strange sort of strangled noise and James reached over to take her hand for comfort, although he looked concerned.

The old man nodded sadly s if tired. "While horrible such an outcome was not unexpected. If possible I would like to do a few tests on Harry if what we saw is true, which I believe it is. I also would like to have him attend the order meeting tomorrow night. I don't think that should be a problem considering he is staying in headquarters."

The others nodded in union, shooting concerned glances at Harry. "For now I think it would be best if we all went are separate ways to…absorb this new information. I will se you tomorrow."

The ex-Gryffindor's rose as one and Sirius disappeared into the floo powder before anyone could say anything.

James sighed and made a motion that showed he was going to talk to his friend. Only Lily seemed to even remember Harry's presence. She took his hand, maybe a little tighter than needed, and went with the little boy through the nauseating swirls Of the floo powder.

Harry landed as gracefully as ever in the kitchen of headquarters. Lily was so distracted she didn't notice his fall. Lily collapsed into a nearby chair and buried her head in her arms.

Harry stood and stared at the lady who had been so kind to him unsure of what to do.

He could hear her crying and see the jerky rise and fall of her shoulders.

Slowly he walked towards her with his hand outstretched. Harry placed his tiny fingers on her shoulder and squeezed a little. Her head snapped up and she smiled through her tears at him. How could she smile when she was so upset?

"Its ok." Harry whispered, he had never done this before, comfort someone. He saw aunt Petunia sooth Dudleys cries for toys often and sometimes he even made his Aunt cry because of something he had done, but he never dared try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Said Lily whipping her tears and taking Harry's hand. "Everything seems like such an amazing mess right now is all." She sighed and Harry nodded, pretending to know what the red head was talking about. "I don't think James will be back anytime soon, Sirius was pretty upset. Let's figure out something to do until they get back."

And that's what they did. They spent the rest of the day playing games and making jokes. It seemed Lily was right, before Harry knew what hit him it was time for bed and the two men where still not back. Lily waited patiently out side the door of the bathroom as Harry brushed his teeth and used the faculties one last time before bed. He shuffled into his room and climbed into bed nervously, as she watched him the whole time.

She came towards him and gently tucked him in making sure everything below his chin was covered. "Do you want me to read you a story? Do you need a drink of water? Do you want me to leave a light on?"

Harry's head swam at all the questions Lily asked. A story? That had never been an option at the Dursleys. He bit his lip, sorely tempted to say yes, but remembered once when aunt Petunia had offered him the same thing and denied it the second he had agreed.

"No." he finally whispered "I'm fine."

"You sure? Ok, well then…" She bent forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight."

He heard her soft steps fade away and the door creak shut before he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. confrontations

**Chapter 9: Confrontations**

When Harry awoke the next morning, there were voices coming from down the hall and one was distinctly James's. Harry scrambled out of bed and tore down the hall, fully intending to barge into the young couple's room and ask where James had been last night, but stopped cold when he heard the tone of Lily's voice. It was the same angry and cold tone that his Aunt Petunia had used on him many times.

"Honestly James, I had no idea where you were!" Lily lectured. "And in these times.… You were gone for so long without so much as a fire call!"

"Lils, I'm sorry, I guess me and Sirius had some stuff we had to deal with," James explained with a sigh.

"Like I don't have anything to deal with?!" she snapped back. Harry could almost feel James wince.

"I know you do, Honey; it was stupid and inconsiderate of us to leave you. Please, let's not fight. Especially since…."

"I know," Lily agreed. "Just don't do it again."

Harry slowly started to back up; he didn't want them to think he had purposely been spying. Once, Harry had accidentally listened in on one of his aunt and uncle's conversations and it had earned him a week's time in his cupboard.

The door swung open revealing a smiling, but slightly tired looking James.

"Ah, but I'm so good at being an inconsiderate prat," he was saying, "and it comes so naturally too…. Harry!" He turned to the P.J clad five-year-old boy of him.

"Sorry we left you yesterday. How about some breakfast? I'm afraid we can't do anything terribly fancy until we take another visit to the shop; so how does cereal and toast sound?" It sounded perfect to Harry, who, more often than not, made his own breakfast back home. He also couldn't help but smile when he realized he was not in trouble. The little boy followed James down the stairs into the kitchen and watched as he poured the milk whilst they exchanged polite chitchat. Sirius and Lily were soon to follow, each looking half-asleep before taking a sip of their morning coffee.

"There's an order meeting tonight," Lily stated. "This place is a mess." The men and boy looked at her helplessly, trying to connect the two statements.

"Merlin," Lily continued, "I haven't cleaned all week! We'll have to tidy this place up before the members start arriving." James scrunched up his nose in distaste, but didn't say anything.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Sirius said with a shrug. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you going blind? There's a layer of dust on everything."

"If there's as much as you say, that's going to be quite the job." Sirius commented. "Sucks to be you."

"You, Sirius Black will be helping!" Lily scolded. "In fact, I think you should de-gnome the garden."

"What?" he whined like a little kid. "They're not even going in the back yard!" He was silenced from further discussion by the look Lily gave him.

Harry had a very fun day. Sirius showed Harry what de-gnoming was, and he thought it was brilliant. They spent two hours in the back yard competing for 'De-Gnoming Champion of the World'. Harry won. Then he stepped inside to help Lily dust. They had a lot of fun singing silly little songs and dancing around. Harry then helped James do the laundry in a most unusual way: without a washing machine. Harry had lots of fun holding up the clothes while James dried them (and Harry) using his magic stick. By the time they had eaten dinner, the house almost seemed to sparkle.

"Great job, you lot. And just in time for the order meeting; they should be here in about 15 minutes," Lily said as they all stood around admiring their work. Harry smiled. He had done a lot of cleaning at the Dursley's, but it had never been this satisfying, even though he had done it alone. Never once had anyone at his relatives house told him that he did a good job. There was a creak in the hallway that interrupted their self-praising, and Dumbledore stuck his head in.

Harry liked Dumbledore, but after what Lily, James and Sirius's reactions had been yesterday, he was a little unsure. The old man stepped into the room, attracting any previous attention he had not gotten with his vibrant purple robes and unique shoes.

"Hello," he said, placing a lemon drop in his mouth. "I thought I'd come a bit early to discuss how we will be introducing Harry."

That statement shocked the little boy. Normally, at the Dursley's, he never met any strangers. His relatives were always too afraid of strange things happening, as they usually did around Harry. He felt a burst of pride that they were not so embarrassed by his freakishness to lock him away for the visit. But Dumbledore's next words dampened his mood somewhat.

"I would like to keep Harry out of the meeting and bring him in somewhere near the end. Perhaps one of you could stay with him and be filled in later? I believe that some of the things discussed will not dwell too well with his young ears. He does not need to worry about the Order's problems." Harry's heart sank at the nods of approval from the three young adults.

"I'll stay with him," James offered. "I'd like the chance to get to know him better." Dumbledore agreed with James and gazed absent-mindedly at the kitchen. Harry noticed this immediately.

"We cleaned all day. Isn't it nice?"

"It almost sparkles," Dumbledore replied fondly. Harry giggled.

"It twinkles, just like your eyes."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment. It was well known that Dumbledore's eye's seemed to twinkle, but no had ever told him so. A slow rumble started to fill the room and quickly grew to laughter. Amongst all of the noise, they failed to hear the appearance of several of the order members entering the room. While most stood fondly in the doorway watching the exchange, one man entered forcefully, looking angry.

"What's going on?" he asked as the laughter died. "You didn't even hear us come in; what if we had been Death Eaters?"

"Hello, Alastor," Dumbledore said, greeting him. The man growled in return, barking out: "Constant Vigilance!" which made Harry jump.

"Perhaps you and Harry should move in to another room, the meeting is about to start," Dumbledore suggested. James nodded, took Harry's hand, and led him upstairs to Harry's room.

"Who was that man?" Harry asked, no longer afraid of posing a question.

"That was Mad-Eye Moody," James replied. Harry thought this was a strange name but didn't comment because he remembered how it felt when the kids at school made fun of him.

While Harry was pondering this, James stepped out of the room for a second and quickly grabbed a bag from his room down the hall. Harry had never tried wizard treats and James planned to have a lot of fun introducing them to him. He and Sirius had picked them up the day before while wondering the streets of Hogsmeade. He came back to the room to find it completely empty.

James's initial reaction was to panic. Lily would kill him. Why would Harry run off? What type of future father was he? But when a giggle met his ears, he knew Harry was hiding just behind the door. He smiled and decided to play along.

"Harry?" he said, pretending to be distressed. "Oh no, I've lost him!" There was a shuffling of feet and a giggle.

"Maybe he's under the bed?" James made a big show of leaning down and pulling back the covers, then stood again and made an exasperated hand movement.

"I've lost him for good! Lily will kill me!" There was a bang as the door slammed shut and Harry jumped out from his hiding place, shouting: "I'm here!" James pretended to wipe his forehead.

"Phew, I thought you weren't coming back for a moment there. You really had me fooled, and between you and me that's a really hard thing to do." The little boy beamed at the praise, before ducking his head and staring at the ground.

"What did you go get?"

James bent and picked up the bag filled with candy that he had placed by the door.

"I brought some candy," he declared, spilling the contents on the bed. To his dismay, Harry's face fell. "What's the matter? I could go get something else to do?" Harry shrugged never looking up.

"I'm not allowed candy."

James blanked for a second, wondering if his son had ever had candy, before jumping to the reassure him. "You're allowed to eat anything you want here, all right?" Immediately, Harry's head snapped up with a smile over-powering it. He jumped on the bed and started looking through the goodies James had brought, but even Harry's limited candy experience told him that there was no such thing as Fizzing Whizbees. He placed his hands on his hips and gave the adult a disapproving look. James gulped self-consciously; those eyes seemed to channel Lily.

"There is no such thing as these candies," Harry announced. James laughed at the serious tone of his future son.

"Then how do you explain the fact they're sitting in front of you, hmm? They are magical candies for people with powers, like you and me."

As if to prove they were safe, James ripped open a chocolate frog, caught it expertly on the first jump, and read the back of the card as he munched on the frog's head. Harry stared back in awe and before long father and son were merrily ripping open the assorted sweets and sorting through them to Harry's dislikes and likes.

A little over an hour later, a small, chubby man appeared in the doorway clasping and unclasping his hands.

"Wormtail!" James greeted him happily, patting him on the back. "How's it going? Long time no see." The man smiled back nervously.

"Hello, Prongs. They want to see Harry now."

James turned and gestured to Harry "This is Peter; he's one of my oldest and closest friends." Peter waved jerkily with his right hand as Harry met his gaze.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Peter anxiously moved towards the door. Harry and James followed him as they made their way towards the kitchen. Harry felt butterflies settle in his stomach. Would everyone receive him as well as the chubby Peter?

As they entered the kitchen, there was complete silence, even though there were over 20 people in the room. All eyes were on Harry, and the little boy shifted closer to James under the Order's analyzing stares. After a few minutes of the tense silence, one woman in the back spoke up.

"What an adorable little boy, he looks scared to death though. Must you stare like that?" Immediately, relief and gratitude for this woman poured through Harry.

"It's hard not to, Marlene, he's a bloody carbon copy of James," said a man in the far corner wearing a funny looking hat. Everyone laughed a bit, releasing the tension that filled the room.

"He's beautiful Lily," a round-faced woman commented

"Of course he is," said James. "Like Elphias said, he looks exactly like me."

One giant of a man burst into tears.

"It's just so sad!" he said between sobs, wiping his nose on a handkerchief the size of the tablecloth. Mad-Eye Moody rolled his eyes in a manner that made Harry's stomach lurch before sighing in exasperation.

"Stop blubbering! It hasn't even happened yet."

The room lapsed into another bought of silence only to be interrupted by Dumbledore.

"I plan on doing some tests to see how this is possible, and check if it has had lasting effects on Harry. I also wish to try and figure out perhaps why Voldemort-" almost everyone in the room flinched, "wanted to kill young Mr. Potter. I also plan on trying to find out how he knew where they were, as well." There was a satisfied grumbling among the group. A man at the back spoke up next and Harry stretched to see his face.

"What will happen once all these tests are done?" The crowd turned to the headmaster again for his responds.

"We have to send him back, Gideon."

There was a cry of outrage from the order members. The same woman that had spoken at the beginning let her feelings known.

"Have you gone insane?! After what Sirius has reported it sounds like the boy was highly mistreated. You cannot send him back!" There was a muffled agreement which Dumbledore silence with his hands.

"He is not from this time; it would be far more prudent to try and change the outcome in the present than let a child from the future stay here. As it is, we are walking a thin line with the rules of time. Harry must be sent back!"

Silence met the speech as some took in the very real and serious situation they were facing. Harry noticed that Lily, James and Sirius were staring at the old mad very hard indeed, clearly stating that this discussion was not over.

"Now," continued Dumbledore, "I brought my camera, hoping that Harry might be able to take a picture for us, so we can all be in it."

He pulled out a little black box shape and handed it to the small boy. While the others got in position, Dumbledore explained to Harry how to work it. All he had to do was point and shoot. As they all stood in position smiling merrily, Harry felt a burst of pride. The Dursley's had never even let Dudley take a picture, for fear of him ruining it.

He clicked to photo and stayed downstairs for a while with the adults. He grew instantly fond of Marlene, the woman who kept sticking up for him, and laughed very hard at the stupidity of Dedalus Diggle, who was (unbeknownst to Harry) not acting. At nine-thirty, Lily told Harry to tell everyone 'good-night.' before she brought him upstairs to bed.


	10. unwanted information

Chapter 10: Unwanted Information

_BANG!_

"Ow. Bloody friggin' hell!"

_CRASH!_

"Stupid piece of rubbish!"  
Harry slipped out of bed and followed the bad words. Aunt Petunia surely would have unleashed her impolite side if such words were ever spoken in her home. However, here, Harry found himself learning a new profanity everyday. Upon entering the kitchen, Harry could not hold back his laughter.

Sirius was standing in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by what looked like every dish in the kitchen, humanly able to hold food. His hand held his 'magic stick' on his side and he was unsuccessfully trying to push his way to the table. He stopped at Harry's mirth and raised an eyebrow.

"You think it's funny, don't you? I try to '_Accio_' a bloody plate and the bloody kitchen utensils attack me. It hurt you know and all I was trying to do was make a decent breakfast for you," he said. Harry's laughter died once he heard the reason behind the ridiculous situation.

"Really? Are you okay? Do you want me to make breakfast? Uncle Vernon says I make okay bacon." Sirius reached the doorway and stared quizzically at his young charge before answering the on-flow of questions.

"Nah, I'm fine." He made a funny motion with his hand that made the dishes retreat back to their places.

"See? No harm done. Did you make breakfast at home, a lot?" Harry couldn't help but think this was a strange question but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I help with supper, too. Uncle Vernon says that my cooking isn't that bad so it makes up for a bit of my… abnormality." Harry held his head high, waiting for praise. He wasn't great at anything but his cooking was not something to be ashamed of. He was slightly confused when Sirius looked sad, not proud.

"Harry, you're not abnormal, all right?" he said, before asking what Harry wanted for breakfast. Neither Harry, nor Sirius, was in the mood for the extravagant morning meal Sirius had been planning on making, so they settled for cereal and toast instead. While they ate, Sirius briefly explained where Lily and James were.

Apparently, James had gone with Remus to talk to the werewolves. This seemed amazing to Harry, who had only ever heard about them in fairy tales, and often as the bad guys. He made Sirius explain to him, twice, exactly what a werewolf was before letting him move on.

Lily's day had no such excitement. She had to go to work because her boss at the ministry would not allow her more vacation time, considering the situation, Harry wasn't sure about what that meant.

"You're stuck with me all day, kid," Sirius finished. Harry smiled, knowing that his day would be a lot better than the ones he spent with old cabbage-smelling, cat-loving Mrs. Figg.

Harry and Sirius stayed in their pajamas all day (somewhat of a highlight to Harry's day because he had never done it before) and played games. It was around two in the afternoon, and Harry was settling in to learn how to play wizard chess, when James appeared.

He stumbled through the fireplace looking like someone out of a war movie. He was covered in soot and other dirt, his face was swollen and bruised, and blood was spilling from his noise and splattered on his shirt. Sirius immediately abandoned the game and ran to his friend's side, helping him limp to a chair.

"Where's Moony?" he asked urgently. James shook his head.

"We were separated and we had already agreed that if things got rough we would just get back to headquarters and meet up here as soon as possible." Both men turned to the fireplace, willing with their eyes for their friend to pop out of the flames.

"It was practically pointless," James said, sighing. "The bastards already have most of the werewolves wrapped around _his_ finger. We tried to explain to them that Voldemort was using them and that they were 'half-blooded creatures,' something he hates, but they stood firm. I think the only reason we weren't jumped earlier was because they could sense Moony's condition," James explained. Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Do you think you got through to any of them?" he asked. James shrugged.

"They're so different from Moony, almost wolfish. I don't know how to describe it. Moony said it has something to do with them living together and feeding off each other. There's a pecking order and everything, some even growled at me. Growled!" He let out a tired laugh. "I'm no match for them physically, as you can see. There so strong, Padfoot. It felt like I was being hit with a bludger, not a bloody fist. You should have seen Moony though. I've never seen him like that. He lets on like he's all delicate and well-mannered; well, let's just say he underwent a complete character makeover. I hope he's okay. He was fine last I saw." James glanced nervously at the fireplace again. "Now I know he let me win all those fights in school."

"I'm sure he's fine, Prongs. Moony's more than capable of taking care of himself," Sirius said, but he couldn't hide the waver in his voice.

James winced as he gingerly dabbed at his split lip and bloodied nose. Sirius picked up on this immediately and sent Harry to go fetch a cloth and some ice in the kitchen. Harry ran quickly into the other room and searched frantically for what was requested. He was scared; never in Harry's life had he seen someone in such bad condition, and that was saying something considering that he lived with Dudley. He grabbed three ice cubes and placed them in the cloth, the way the nurse at school did sometimes when there were no more icepacks.

Harry raced back down the hall and deposited the cloth in James's hand.

"Thanks, Harry," he said bringing it up to his face.

"Do you need anything else, mate?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"I'm just sore. And I think I sprained something in my leg. Other than that, a good old-fashioned shower might be nice."

With a little help from the man and boy, James made it upstairs and was five minutes into a very satisfying cleaning when the doorbell rang. Sirius and Harry, who had both been back downstairs by then, froze at the noise. Whoever it was that wanted in, wanted it badly. The ringing had barely died when the button was pressed again.

Harry looked at Sirius in worry when he made a motion for Harry to stay put. Sirius pulled out his wand as he made his way out the door. Harry heard the click of the lock being pulled out of place before a relived scream of: "Moony!"

Harry ran into the hall and took one look at the graying twenty-year-old before making for the kitchen to get another makeshift icepack. When Harry got back, they where already seated in the living room.

"…So I apparated here and ran about a block to the door, hoping that the muggles wouldn't ask any question," he was saying to an attentive Sirius. Remus smiled at Harry and took the cloth.

"Thank you, Harry, I suppose I do look a mess. Is Prongs here, yet?"

"Yeah, he got here 'bout twenty minutes ago. We sent him up to take a shower. He practically looked like he had been in a mud fight," Sirius answered. "Are you hurt too badly?"

"Nothing some of Poppy's amazing bruise cream won't fix in a couple of minutes," Remus replied. "It's-"

He was interrupted at that exact moment by a voice from the doorway.

"Still in one piece, Moony?"

"Of course, Prongs. It takes more then that to get rid of a Marauder."

James was in the doorway, squeaky-clean and in a new set of robes. His hair, although still weighed down by water, was already sticking up a bit, and a bruise on his cheek had turned a nasty shade of purple.

"Does your hair ever lie flat?" Sirius joked.

"Flat, flat, flat…" he muttered, as if to test out the sound of the word on his tongue.

"Never heard of it."

The rest of the afternoon passed a lot less adventurously. Within half an hour, Remus had gone to take his own shower. Sirius resumed teaching Harry how to play wizard chess and with James's help, Harry won his very first game.

When Lily arrived home at five, she was greeted enthusiastically, but she shook her head at them, looking worried.

"I received a letter from Dumbledore. He wants to se us tomorrow," Lily announced.

"What? Why?" James asked, looking dazed. "He saw us yesterday."

"Voldemort knows Harry's here. The sooner we do the tests, the better. He needs to go back to his own time as soon as possible." Lily paused for a moment. "James, he also knows the details of our death."


	11. blood, flesh and magic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world.

Chapter 11: Blood, flesh and magic

Harry walked up the steps to the entrance of Hogwarts with Lily, James and Sirius surrounding him on all sides. Ever since Lily had come home the day before and talked about Voldemort he had been closely monitored. At first he had found it nice, because no one had ever done that for him before but now it was quickly becoming old.

Harry shivered when he thought about the small explosion that had taken place yesterday after the red head's announcement.

After the initial shock, though, James and Sirius both clamed down enough to ask the same questions over and over again. Mostly Sirius kept repeating "how" while James pondered who the spy for voldemort was.

Harry didn't quite understand why everyone was so upset. Who was voldemort? What did he want with him? After all the Dursleys had always told him he was useless.

There where a few stray students in the hall rushing to get to class. One girl in green robes had dropped her books and was cleaning up the mess of ink and books.

Harry was brought to a somewhat sudden stop by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You and Sirius take him over to Madam Pomfrey's." Said Lily's soothing voice "The tests will be preformed in the infirmary. I'll notify Dumbledore that where here."

"Sounds good." said Sirius nodding

Lily turned down a hallway and disappeared from view.

From the corner of Harry's eye he saw James and Sirius exchange glances before he was being lifted into the air.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as Sirius perched the little boy on his shoulders.

"What do you think of the view Harry?" James asked smiling at the look of joy on his son's face.

"Yeah, your taller than prongs now!" Sirius said, earning him a glare.

"I can see everything!" said Harry in awe before being bumped playfully by Sirius.

He squealed and grabbed the closest thing he could: Sirius ears.

"Owe, loosen up on the iron grip there superman, I need those." Sirius wined

They talked amicably all the way down the hall. Harry was enjoying making Sirius scream every time he messed up his hair and liked the feeling of importance that came with being high up.

Suddenly they stopped abruptly, Harry looked up from his current pawing through Sirius hair to see why. A man in black robes, that had a crocked nose and oily hair had just stepped into the hall.

Harry didn't know quite what was happening but he recognized the mood enough to realize this was no time to fool around. All three men where eyeing each other like his uncle Vernon did after Harry had done something notably bad.

"Hello Snivellus." Said James in a tone that would turn water into ice.

"Potter." The man spat

Harry looked up curiously. He didn't remember ever meeting this man so why was he talking to him?

The man glanced between Harry and James and smirked. "It's not bad enough that theirs one of you, Potter, now you have to start cloning yourself. What obscure little spell did you use? Surly not even the most intellectually lacking woman would not want to procreate with you."

"If I remember correctly Snivellus, you couldn't even pay a girl to go out with you at school." Sirius said back coolly "We tried. Wanted to know the one's that where worth nothing. Oh well, maybe it's for the best, you don't go that way do you Snivellus?"

Snivellus face was contorted and turning red to contain his anger.

"What are you doing here anyway?" James asked looking genuinely curious.

Snivellus ignored him. "Maybe your mudblood whore would shag you. It's not like she could get anyone who's decent."

James wand was out in a fraction of a second muttering a spell that made the man keel over to the side.

"Don't you dare call her that you stupid slimy little grease ball. Furnuncullus." He muttered making boils appear on his face. "Now we happen to have people who are waiting for us but I highly doubt that anyone will miss you. I think I'll leave you here to think about what you've said until someone finds you."

James shoved him out of the way and motioned for Sirius to pass.

Sirius made his way casually by with a disbelieving Harry staring back towards the prone figure.

They entered into the hospital wing five minutes later to be greeted by an impatient Lily.

"Took you long enough." She snapped

James draped his arm around her and she visibly tensed. "Calm down we ran into and old _friend _and stopped to chat."

"Yes." lily said sharply stepping away from her husband to glare "well this is rather important."

Luckily before Lily was able to get into full lecture mode Madam Pomfrey bustled in, with Dumbledore in tow, ordering Sirius to place Harry on a bed.

"Alright then, Harry, I have to perform several tests on you, but to do that we need certain things." The matron explained as she tugged off his shirt. She smiled approvingly. " You've been taking those nutrient potions I see. Very good then, please lay back. The first thing I need is some of your blood. Unfortunately there is no simple potion I can give you to retrieve this. I will administer a spell that will cut you, get what I need and heal you immediately." Harry nodded a little apprehensively Lily held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "This should only sting for a second."

She swished her wand and muttered a spell making harry feel a sting in his arm. Madam Pomfrey than held a vile to the cut collecting the blood.

Lily's hand had tightened until Harry couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He wished she wouldn't her grip hurt more than the cut.

There was another swish of Madam Pomfrey's wand and then Harry saw the cut mend and a tiny vile of red was placed on the table by the bed.

" Very good Mr. Potter you handled that remarkably well. The next thing I need is much less painless."

To Harry's surprise she took out a regular pair of tweezers and took a dry piece of skin from by his fingernail.

"There now that wasn't so bad." The matron smiled and placed another vile with the sample of skin next to the first one. "For the last sample you are going to need to let go of his hand Lily." For all the wishing Harry had done about wanting Lily to let go he felt a small sense of loss when she did. "Now I am going to take a sample of your magical essence, not big enough to damage and it should grow back. Unfortunately you will be tired for several days to follow. I will give you a potion to help, but it will not completely cure it, I'm afraid. When you come for the results I would like you to come for another check up, just to make sure there are no problems because this is extremely advanced magic. Now, in order for this to work you have to relax and trust me. Just relax."

Harry exhaled and tried to loosen his tense joints as best he could, feeling nervous. Madam Promfey uttered another spell and a sparkly silvery mist appeared around Harry. "That's your magical essence, you have a lot of it, which should make for a fast recovery. You'll feel a slight tugging sensation."

Harry was feeling scared now, she was talking like he was going to be in bad shape for a while and like there was a chance of no recovery. Suddenly he felt a tugging that didn't hurt, but didn't feel good either. It almost felt like he was loosing a piece of himself. The mist disappeared and Harry instantly felt his eyelids drooping. Someone tipped his head up and fed him a potion. Another pair of hands put his shirt on for him.

"When should we come back?" came James's voice

"I will be finished the test's in approximately a week, how about next Thursday at noon?" said the headmaster

James agreed and lifted Harry into his arms.

They left the hospital wing and Harry saw a girl scrabbling to pick up her papers. They paused for a moment as lily helped her get her things in order, then moved on.

He tried to stay awake without much success and had just enough time to hear Lily exclaim about how glad she was someone had done the right thing and had righted Snape, before he fell into a deep sleep.


	12. so we meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: and so we meet again 

The next week Harry was lucky if he got out of bed let alone the house. Most days he was left to be baby sat by Remus Lupin who was the only member of the order that did not have a job to go to.

Harry decided he like Remus.

Those first few days back he had been constantly sleepy and weak. Remus had stayed with him the whole day reading and bringing low key games for them to play together. He was a lot milder than James or Sirius, preferring to laugh at something Harry had said rather than make the joke himself, but he still managed to make Harry feel just as important and safe.

Every once and a while someone would drop by for a visit. Hagrid had come by twice to tell fun stories about beasts and pass on a message. Marlene McKinnon had also come by once to see how they where doing. But everything taken into consideration Harry was very excited to see Hogwarts. Ever since learning the history of the enchanted castle from Remus he couldn't wait to walk the halls again.

Hogwarts was just as he remembered it as the group (Harry, Lily, James and Sirius) walked through the chilly halls at noon on Thursday. Many of the students where wearing their heavier clothes as they made their way down to the dungeons in the late september weather.

Unfortunately there was no time for the tour that Harry had hoped for.

"We have to take you to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey can check you out. While you do that we're gonna go see professor Dumbledore to see the results of your tests." Lily explained as she led the way to the hospital wing, not trusting the boys alone again.

"Okay." Harry said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Hey why the long face?" James said, with a smile. "We'll give you a small tour this afternoon after we talk to the big man. How's that sound?"

Harry's face lit up at the idea of a promised treat.

"I don't know Prongs," Sirius added "we leave him with moony for a couple of days and he gets him all academically interested.

They all laughed as they entered into the sterile hospital ward.

"Hello." Said the matron as they entered "I'll go get Harry's file." She marched off in the direction of her office.

James placed Harry on a bed. "We'll see you later, alright?"

"We'll be right back." Lily said with a hug

"Don't have to much fun without us." Sirius added waving "and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Harry heard James laugh and comment on how that didn't leave much he couldn't do before the door closed behind them.

The matron bustled over holding some papers. "Now that those miscreants are gone we can get some work done. Please remove your shirt Mr. Potter." He did and she prodded him gently before writing something down in her folder. "You may put your shirt back on. Please lie down and don't move." She made a sweeping motion over harry. "Everything seems to be in order. You may wait here while I go tend to some other patients."

Without another word she turned on her heal, leaving the little boy alone.

Harry lay back on the bed feeling extremely board but determined to follow orders this time, that is until someone spoke to him.

"Harry is that you?"

Harry turned to see a familiar face. "Hi Barty."

"Back again I see, do you get to see anything but the hospital wing?"

"I've seen Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry said, siting up

"That's it? What are you here for? Are you sick?" the corners of his mouth twitched as if he knew something Harry didn't.

Harry shrugged. "No, I feel fine."

"Then what are you doing here? How about I show you some of Hogwarts?"

Harry bit his lip. They had been mad the last time he left his bed without permission…but he was perfectly fine and so board… and he wanted to see Hogwarts so badly. Maybe if he went for a bit and came right back they wouldn't even notice that he had gone? Yeah that's what he'd do.

"Okay." Harry jumped off the bed and took Barty's hand, who smiled widely.

"Do you like quidditch Harry? How about I show you the pitch?" Barty asked leading the way to the door.

Harry nodded, excited, James had told him so much about his quidditch career at school.

They had a pleasant walk down to the grounds exchanging polite conversation. When Harry finally saw the pitch he gasped and ran to the middle, staring up at the huge goal posts.

Barty caught up with him and, smirking shoved a piece of crumpled paper into his hands. "Could you hold that for me?"

Harry had just formed the words "sure" before there was a tugging at his navel and he was zooming forward.

He stopped with a thump and fell forward. He quickly stood up and stared into the evil red eyes of one of the ugliest man he had ever seen. Unlike the twinkling eyes of professor Dumbledore Harry did not feel safe, he felt instant terror.

"So this is the little piece of filth that will be my down fall."

"Yes, that's him milord."

Harry turned to find out where the voice had come from and was startled to see Peter. There where several others standing beside him but Peter looked the most nervous by far.

"Put your hood up you fool!" ordered the ugly man and Peter jumped to comply. "In the event that this plan should go awry we don't want the little brat squealing on you. It seems Barty followed the plan properly. We must remember to thank Ragnid for her information."

The red eyed man tapped his fingers on his thrown and seemed to contemplate the young boy standing in front of him.

Harry squirmed under his scrutiny.

"May I speak milord?"

Harry didn't turn this time, he just stared, frozen to his spot, into the horrible red eyes. The eyes shifted somewhere behind him and suddenly Harry felt able to move again.

"Speak Lucius."

"Shouldn't we just kill the boy?"

The leader rolled his eyes and, as if indulging a child, answered "and let all the secrets of how he vanquished the greatest wizard that ever lived die with him?" He sneered. "Surly not. I'm sure that that old fool Dumbledore has already performed several tests on him. I do not want one hair on his head harmed. Severus!"

Harry heard a ruffle as a man behind him jumped. "Yes master?"

"I'm depending on you r potions skills to be competent enough for such a simple matter."

"I would be honored master."

"And Dumbledore thought he could persuade you to spy for him. I think in his old age he's loosing his touch."

"Indeed master."

As Harry listened to the old people talk his shock started to wear off but the panic started to set in. what had happened? Where was Barty? He wished now more than ever that he had never disobeyed madam Pomfrey's rules.

"Show young Potter to his room Wormtail."

Someone roughly gripped Harry's arm and led him down a hall to a tiny room. There was a worn blanket and pillow on the floor, other than that the room was empty. Wormtail dropped his arm and blocked the doorway.

Harry lost count of how many days he was there, it seemed like the house never let any light in to distinguish between night and day.

He stayed in the room he was shown to that very first day. While it wasn't the nicest place to stay (Far worse than "headquarters.") he couldn't really complain. They fed him well and even gave him another blanket to sleep on. It was boring though. It seemed the only thing that happened was Severus coming in (what Harry suspected was) about three times a day and silently poking and prodding (never as nicely as Madam Pomfrey) then leaving without a word. iftwas so boring there. Harry oftent thought that anything would be better then being there, even the Dursley's.

He thought a lot about if the others where worried about him. Had they even noticed that that he was gone? Would they care? He got his answer on (what Harry guessed was) the third day there.

The door slammed open and Harry jumped up, expecting it to be Severus or maybe Peter, but it wasn't. It was James. He seemed to sigh with relief and he ran forward to embrace his future son.

"Hey, we where worried about you." He mumbled into Harry's hair.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Of course we love you very much Harry." James said. He seemed to be holding back tears. "All of us: Lily Sirius Remus Peter Dumbledore and me. You got that?"

Harry nodded confused.

Suddenly there was a scream from outside. "Hurry up Prongs."

There was more screaming, bursts of light and everything went black.

Where was he? Oh his cupboard. He had had the weirdest dream, something to do with magic, red eyes and…

It was no use he couldn't remember.


	13. explainations of futures past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: explanations of futures past

James was furious. What had gone wrong? Harry had simply disappeared. He had been right there! It actually seemed like they had infiltrated Voldemorts headquarters and would have lived to escape. As it was the sudden disappearance of his future son has shaken James so much that they had barely made it out of there in time.

But they had made it out. Under any other circumstance sneaking in and out of Voldemort's lair would have been a victory. But now they were left with no Harry, no information and lots of wounds.

"Dumbledore! What the hell happened? You did the tests you must know something!"

The old man just gazed at him thoughtfully. "It would appear that Harry went back to his own time."

"Back?" said Sirius voicing James own confusion. "How could he have gone back? Do you think that Voldemort figured out how to send him into the future?"

"I don't believe so." Said Dumbledore "Time is a tricky manner. We are all mortal and thus the victims of time. But what is time to something that was there when it began and something that will be there when it ends?"

"Oh no you don't!" roared James. "I will not listen to you make no sense. My future son is gone! As we speak his vile cousin is probably shoving him around! I want answers!"

Lily let out a sigh somewhere between disapproval at her husband and encouragement. Her normally gorgeous red hair was matted where a death eater had slashed her head and her green eyes were dull.

"Although the tests show nothing conclusive about how Harry may have come to be here. I have theory." The older man said slowly.

"Feel free to share." Sirius snarled.

"We noticed when we did Harry's tests that he is very strong magically. I also know that both of Harry's parents share a similar magical strength. I believe that love brought Harry here."

James rolled his eyes. _Come on!_

Undeterred Dumbledore plowed on in his explanation. "By his own confession Harry was in trouble with his uncle when he appeared in my office. What he probably wanted more than anything was not a scolding from his uncle but a mother…a father." The headmaster's heavy gaze landed on James and Lily. "Despite the difference of time if his mother or father were wishing for a child at the same moment with the same intensity, that could cause time travel. It is the stuff of ancient magic, before spells when magic was simply a wizard wanting bad enough for the action to happen. As you know I have always maintained that the strongest magic happens through love."

"But…" said James trying to comprehend the implications of what his old teacher was saying. "I haven't been thinking about kids…"

Lily shook her head. "That afternoon before harry came, I was think about having children. Me and James had just been talking about not having a child, I mean to have a child in these times is almost like asking for trouble. But I always wanted a child and I was just thinking…" a tear leaked out of her eye and James rapped his arm around her.

"Lils, you could have told me…" James started, but she cut him off

"It's just not practical, not in these times… But I guess it's in our destiny anyway."

Sirius cleared his throat. "But then how would Harry have ended up back in his time?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "If Harry and his mother both dearly wished that he was back in his rightful time."

James looked at his wife, taken aback. Lily had loved having Harry here and she had just said that she had wanted a child. Why would she wish him back to his own time, where her sister was abusing him?

"Don't look at me like that James!" Said lily, a tear leaking out of her eye. "Harry was captured by Voldemort! I would rather he be anywhere other than the hands of that monster. I'd rather Harry face Petunia then the king of the snakes! And I'm sure that Harry wanted to leave too, or else the spell wouldn't have worked."

"Yes." Said Dumbledore "Harry must have wanted to leave as well."

There was a horrible silence as everyone digested what had just been said.

"Well at least we have the tests." Said Sirius "And the memory. We can find a way to change the future, so Harry doesn't end up at his aunt and uncles house."

"Alas." Said Dumbledore with a heavy heart "I have been through Harry's memory many times now and all I have come to discover is that Lily and James are betrayed by their secret keeper, but the secret keepers name is never mentioned. And the tests have so far proven useless."

Sirius looked angry. "Are you saying there is nothing we can do?"

"Yes. We will just have to let time take its course."

9 months later:

"Look Prongs, I've been thinking a lot about this whole secret keeper thing."

"Do tell Padfoot."

"Well I'm the most obvious choice for secret keeper, aren't I? Maybe that's what went wrong before? Maybe the death eaters got it out of me?"

"What are you saying Padfoot?"

"I think you should change to Peter. He's a less obvious a choice. Voldemort would never guess it was him."

"I don't' know Padfoot I trust you with my life. I don't believe you would betray me."

"Please Prongs change it. We can't have gone through this whole thing for nothing! Marlene died for Merlin's sake! You know as well as I those tests aren't gonna be able to answer the questions where asking. Dumbledore's already analyzed them as much as he can! Peter will be the perfect ploy and Harry will never have to grow up with the Dursley's!"

"Alright, Padfoot. Maybe your right."

The End.

A/N: I added this chapter in because I was looking through this story one night and I re-read some bits of it and I really thought that I had explained nothing. So it was a long time in coming but here it is! All the other chapters got a revamp too, some more noticable then others. A rather sad ending if you ask me but as realistic as anything made up from another persons fantasy book can be. Thanks for reading!


End file.
